


Coffee and The Supernatural

by borntomkehistory



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, M/M, all in all it's a slowburn, it's creek week!!!, with a spooky twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomkehistory/pseuds/borntomkehistory
Summary: Craig and his family stumble into a new town that is odd compared to their old one. From plants coming alive to glowing green flies, Craig's suspicions are confirmed when he meets a witch at the local coffee shop.(Day 1: First | Coffeeshop)





	Coffee and The Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for Creek Week! The prompts are amazing and I can't wait to write for them! Not to mention Creek Week is literally a week before Halloween so it's such a great opportunity to incorporate some spooky themes. Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: magicalcreeks

 

...

 

Moving into a new town meant new faces, new names, and altogether a new life. Craig found it peculiar for his family to pack up and leave their old life for a town they’ve never heard of. Too bad he didn’t have much say in the matter as he traced drawings into the fog he was creating on the window.

As the car turned into what would now be their new driveway, Craig took hold of the sketchbook in his lap. He opened the car door and stepped out. His eyes peered up at the cobwebbed windows of their new house. The front yard was overgrown with tall weeds and the scent swirling around their new neighborhood smelled of rotting wood and moss.

“Well... it’s not in the best condition but with a little TLC we’ll make this house into a home in no time.” Thomas assured his family, then he went to untie the boxes on the top of the car. Leave it to his father to always be an optimist when he himself had his doubts. Talk about fragile masculinity.

“I don’t like it here, I want to go back home,” Tricia whined like the bratty child she was, stomping to the front door with her bright red bag covered with star patches on her back. Laura swiftly drew her back, away from the snapping plants coming alive near the door.

“Thomas!” Laura yelled at her husband. This place didn’t feel right and she was not going to have her children in such an environment, no matter if they could make more money here and provide for their family. She held Tricia, whose screams subdued to petty sniffles.

Craig stuck the eraser side of his pencil to the plants which seemingly purred at the gesture. Quickly, he took the utensil back with the itch to draw every curve, bump, and point. This was no ordinary town, which explains why he couldn’t find it on the map when he searched: _South Park._ It was as if they stepped into some sort of portal sending them into a new realm. That ought to explain why glowing green flies fluttered around their heads, and the strange howling they heard from the mountains.

“Craig,” Thomas called for him, digging his hand in his pocket to retrieve his wallet, “take your sister to get something to eat. Your mother and I will finish unpacking.” And he pulled a brand new twenty dollar bill from his wallet, handing it off like a totem of responsibility.

“You hear that booger face? You’re coming with me.” Tricia stuck her tongue out and Craig retaliated with a bored middle finger. He stuffed the money in between the pages of his book since he accidentally put his favorite bookbag in the back of a U-Haul truck.

“Be back before dark,” Laura left a kiss on both their cheeks, “and watch your back.” She whispered into her eldest child’s ear.

“What did mom say to you?” Tricia asked as they walked in the direction where life seemed to be. Besides the glum appearance of the neighborhood due to the dead trees and deteriorated homes on the block that were inhabited with glowing lights, Craig didn’t see a reason why anyone would choose to live here, nevertheless bring a family here.

“She told me to tell you to not act like a brat.”

“No, she didn’t!” Tricia cried, clenching her hand around the loose fabric of Craig’s jacket. She pushed her body closer to his, nearly causing them both to topple into the street— but that jack-o-lantern they passed gave her the heebie-jeebies.

“H-How are you not scared?” She stuttered.

Craig shrugged. They turned down the corner and saw a park with a moving seesaw and abandoned jungle gym. Straight ahead, was a building— more like a coffee shop— with bright lights and intensive movement happening inside. A witch like cackle was heard when the front door opened and out came a stumbling pair of natives holding onto one another for support.

“They take Halloween seriously.” For once Craig agreed with Tricia. Looking both ways on the abandoned street free of cars, they crossed over to the Coffee Shop. Again, Craig warned his sister to stay close by his side so he wouldn’t be responsible for her going missing. Looks like they were going to crash a Halloween Party.

The sound of the hanging bell was masked by the overwhelming noise of music and chatter. Craig surveyed the area to realize the shop was filled with a bunch of teenagers in costumes. They were all scattered around different tables with their realistic movie effects makeup, even Craig could not help but stare at one boy who was nearly covered head to toe in black fur, with wolf-like ears on the top of his mess of black hair.

“Hey, kid, what the hell are you staring at?” The boy asked with his pointed canines flashing as he spoke. He was sitting at a table with another boy whose skin was pasty and white, and head sprouting with red curls.

“Stan, relax.” He spoke and Craig made out a pair of fangs. He reached over to place a hand on Stan’s forearm.

“I am, Kyle. I just don’t like people staring at me.”

Craig took this as his cue to walk away, not wanting to cause a scene in an unfamiliar environment. So, he continued toward the counter where there was thankfully no line.

A frail boy with blonde hair messy enough to make Craig believed he rolled out of bed and came to work stood behind the counter. He was jumbling between all of the coffee machines to make sure orders went out, and he moved and twitched as if he was getting overwhelmed— not to mention he was muttering to himself, making Craig almost reluctant to get his attention.

“Uh, excuse me?” The blonde boy jumped. The cups in his hands went flying and Craig leaps to catch them until they were halted mid-fall. Surrounding the cups was an aura of sparkling light. When Craig turned to see where the light was coming from he saw that same boy holding out to what looked like a wand, with his face concentrated.

“Nice catch, Tweek!” A voice from the opposite side of the shop praised.

“Gah! I’m sorry!” Tweek was his name. Tweek profusely apologized as he brought the cups that should have spilled in a normal world, back to him. With his shaking hands, he gave the drinks to a decomposing figure that appeared next to Craig, who stood stunned in his spot.

“Sorry about that, Kenny.” Tweek apologized this time to the zombie boy. Kenny smiled wide enough to unravel the stitches holding only parts of his face together, green with exposed areas of bone. He shuffled over to the table where Kyle and Stan were.

Craig must’ve banged his hand somewhere hard or his family unintentionally moved into a supernatural haven. The more he witnessed the actions of those in the shop, he realized that there were enough special Hollywood effects in the world that could explain what he has witnessed. And in the short time he’s been here he ran across a werewolf, vampire, zombie, and an apparent witch.

“Hey, man, can I take your order?” Tweek pocketed his wand and had his hand hovered over the cash register. His eyes were an unusual brown mixed with golden specks. Craig couldn’t help but stare, dumbfounded by his looks which made him the perfect specimen to draw.

“So... Where’s your witch hat?” Craig stupidly asked. He didn’t exactly know what to say in his first encounter with a witch.

“Fuck you. That’s just a stereotype.” Tweek scoffed and rolled an annoyed eye, “spoken like a true human. Very funny.”

Craig didn’t know how to break it to him but he was a human, but announcing that aloud felt like some sort of taboo world that could get him and his sister killed. Instead, he offered a nervous chuckle, glancing over at the display case with pastries customized to fit the need of each creature. He wondered where the human option was, or whether or not he could get a cream puff with the maggot filling.

“Unless you _are_ a human.” Tweek eyed his being, looking for scales, fangs, an extra eye, or a patch of fur. Craig didn’t look like any monster he’s seen before, and humans haven’t lived in South Park for years, “I don’t recognize you either...”

“My family and I just moved here. I’m Craig.”

Tweek interrupted him to snap his fingers to send a bundle of napkins flying from the holder to clean up the spilled drink on the floor. Hosting a party was harder than it looks, especially one filled with untidy monsters causing his blood pressure to rise at an alarming rate. At least he had magic to assist him, even though Witches and Warlocks were not supposed to use their magic for personal gain.

“Ah! So you’re new? I don’t do new people, man. How do I know you’re not a human trying to harvest my magic, or eat my organs?”

“You don’t know a lot about humans, do you?”

“I know enough! Humans are selfish creatures and untrustworthy. We learned about it in our history classes along with the war.” Craig had many questions to ask, but his growling stomach veered him away from his burning curiosity. He removed the money given to him by his father from his notebook.

“Can I get two hot chocolates and two cinnamon buns?” Tweek stared at him as is he’s grown a second head. He took the money out of his hand and looked down at it, unsure of what to do with it.

“What the hell is this?” Tweek inquired.

Craig looked confused. Did they not use cash in this town, “money? I’m paying for my order.”

“Money doesn’t look like this-“ Tweek gasped and leaned over so his voice wouldn’t carry to any prying ears, “you _are_ a human!”

“A human hasn’t lived here in years!”

“I thought you were afraid of us. Remember the whole eating organs and being untrustworthy thing?”

“No offense, but you don’t look very intimidating-“

“Thanks?” Craig was unsure on whether he should take that as a compliment or insult.

“You can help me. The orders on the house.”

Tweek went to retrieve the cinnamon buns and started on the hot chocolates. He made sure to use the machine not infused with blood for the local vampires needing a sweet fix.

“Help you with _what?_ ”

“Can I study you? To move up the magical ranks its required for a witch or warlock to study human life. _Nngh-_ that means leaving our realm to live amongst the humans for an entire year. Many monsters have to do it in order to move up a rank but it’s terrifying, man.”

Craig contemplated his offer over the warm Cinnamon buns in his hands. He never imagined getting studied by a witch before, and perhaps they could both use one another. Craig wanted to use Tweek as his non-human model. How strange was it to make a deal with a stranger he’s just met, but the offer was too good to give up.

“F-Fine!” Tweek agreed to be Craig’s model. He stuck his hand out to shake.

They exchanged a smile before exchanging phone numbers. Craig was unsure of how advanced technology was in this _realm_ , so he wrote down his new address as well. His heartbeat intensified at the exchange, wanting to know more about Tweek and the new world he was living in.

Craig bid his farewells to Tweek, calling Tricia’s name to find her talking to a girl around the same age as her. She looked as undead as that Kenny fellow, and Craig wondered if they were related somehow. Never mind that, they promised their mother to be back before it got dark even though day and night was no longer easy to distinguish between.

“I got you got hot chocolate, dweeb.” Craig handed the cup over as well as the bag of cinnamon buns for her to hold. Following the same path, they came from they made their way home.

“I like it here,” Tricia had a complete change of attitude. She smiled and started telling her brother about Karen and how cool she and her brother was. A twinge of sibling jealousy struck Craig, as no matter how much Tricia got on his nerves, no one was cooler than him.

“So who’s that guy you were talking to?” She was talking about Tweek and she gave Craig a knowing look. The only time he looked like this was when he had a crush on that Thomas kid back in their old town.

“Mind your business,” Craig mumbled with a flash of red spreading across his cheeks. He clenched his sketchbook that now held all of Tweek’s information closer to his side.

“Well, he’s cool too. I saw him use his powers to stop the drinks from falling. Don’t fuck this one up.”

Craig wanted to tell her to shut up, and that there was nothing for him to fuck up because they just met and he knew nothing about Tweek other than his mesmerizing eyes. He sighed when they turned into their new neighborhood, hoping this would become their permanent home.

“Yeah. I wasn’t planning on it.”

 

...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Let me know what you guys think and if you have any questions don't be afraid to talk to me on my tumblr!


End file.
